


Looking. Feeling.

by Peppr



Category: Batman Beyond
Genre: (kind of), F/M, Horny Teenagers, PWP, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9322979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peppr/pseuds/Peppr
Summary: Dana lives for the moments when she can just look at Terry. And what happens after that.





	

Dana loved Terry. She loved his sweetness and the soothing abilities of his kisses. But sometimes. Sometimes, she needed more than that. They were both teenagers and the amount of hormones rushing through her body didn't usually help calm her down. There were times, like this, when they were just sitting on his bed; talking and laughing, when she couldn't help but want more. Terry felt the same way, she was sure of it. She'd catch him looking at her, lovingly but with a glimmer of lust in his eyes.

It was his arms she noticed first. They were big, bigger than she remembered them being last. She knew he liked to wrestle but how had he put on so much muscle in such a short space of time? He must have a new trainer, she thought. They looked even better when he moved to sweep stray hairs from his eyes. This led her to his face. Strong and defined, with high cheekbones and a square jaw coated in light stubble.

Terry wasn't the only one being admired. Dana's skin was smooth, almost begging to be caressed. Her long, flowing black hair swept across her shoulders, diverting the eyes from her slick lips and dark eyes to her full breasts. They were big, almost weightless, Terry soon felt the urge to grab onto them, hold them until it hurt.

"Terry." She interrupted him. He stopped talking and looked at her.

"What is it?" He asked, in a deep, sultry voice she was sure was unintentional.

"I...I need something. Like, right now."

"What?" No doubt he was confused.

"I need you to fuck me. I need to feel you."

He didn't know how to respond at first. He had no problem with the notion, he loved the feeling of being inside her warmth. She wasn't usually this blunt, however, and it was slightly scary. The way she looked at him - he was glad it wasn't a Kryptonian sat in front of him. But Terry, being a horny teenage boy, couldn't deny that he liked what he saw too.

Without warning, he pounced on top of her, large arms rooted on both sides of her chest like tree trunks. They gazed at each nothing, no love between them; not at that moment. Just a primal desire. The next thing she knew, her head was being pulled up to meet his, their lips smashing together in a hot battle. It wasn't romantic or loving, he nibbled at her lips before forcing his tongue into her mouth. She bit down onto the offending muscle, pulling it from him and leaving him breathless. They continued to kiss and her hands slid down his broad chest, clutching the hem of his black shirt. He got the message, but not wishing to end the passion, he pushed her onto her back, leaving her gazing up at him.

His hands gripped the front of the shirt and, with biceps bulging out of his arms, he ripped the shirt from his chest, in two pieces he clutched in his hands. She couldn't quite believe it. That one action had left her dripping wet, soaking her underwear and the sheets she was laying on. The two pieces were thrown on top of her, the musk bleeding into her nostrils and electrifying her to the core. She clung to it as she felt him slowly pull her underwear down her legs.

A lap of his tongue against her mound made her gasp in pleasure, sucking the black material of his tee into her mouth and tasting him. Terry sucked the juices from her cunt, the brush of stubble on his chin and cheeks sending shocks throughout her system. He swallowed as much as he could while dribbles still leaked out of his mouth, her hips bucking into his face, forcing him to take more. 

This wasn't enough for her. While the smell of him was still intoxicating, she needed to do something.

"Terry, spin round." She panted. He obviously wasn't paying attention so she bent herself upwards to pull at his hair. He looked up at her. "Spin around, Ter." To his dismay, he stopped sucking and pulled himself over her, keeping his head low to breathe warm breath onto her folds.

She was soon faced with the glistening head of his cock, slick with pre-cum. She poked her tongue out of her mouth to stroke his glans, instantly tasting the bitterness, and proceeded to suck the head into her mouth. Her tongue swirled as she heard his guttural groans. 

His shaft soon became wet with her saliva as he lowered himself into her mouth. He broke his mouth away from her to look down, seeing his long dick slowly disappear into her mouth. He was at a height at which she couldn't take all of him in (it wasn't easy to do that at the best of times) so he balanced himself onto his elbows, positioning himself like he would if he was doing the plank at the gym. Dana's hand quickly shot up, grasping at his firm buttocks, pulling him down into her mouth so that her nose was soon buried in his pubic hair. She gagged, spittle forming at her lips but despite his efforts to lift up, she liked the feeling of being suffocated by his most precious of gadgets.

After a minute of continued oral pleasure, Dana soon felt the shaft lifting its way out of her mouth. Before she could protest or ask what was wrong, a large hand covered her cheek while a pair of lips tantalisingly lowered onto her own. The kiss was slow and romantic, nothing like their earlier lip-lock. He parted from her just a millimetre, their breath mixing, before whispering into her mouth.

"I'm going to fuck you." It was such a simple sentence yet it had her dripping even more than either of them thought possible. She felt his head poking at her entrance and she lifted her hips to meet him. The sensation was almost overwhelming for both of them, Terry feeling the urge to instantly start ramming into her while Dana tipped her head back and clamped her eyes shut.

They had done this before, of course, but the excitement never dwindled. He pushed himself further into her, going in until his testes stroked her taint, making her moan at the stimulation of her g-spot. He began his assault, slowly, pulling himself out until only the head was left before going in again. Dana responded by trying to meet his prick and they kept the rhythm at a slow yet still enjoyable pace...until she begged for more.

"Terry, I want you to go faster." She said as he grunted. "Please Ter, I want more."

And with that, she soon felt him slam into her. She screamed with pleasure as he grunted again, like an ape. He pulled out with a teasing pace before forcing himself in again.

"Uh, oh god...Ter please, please go...please go faster." She pleaded.

The weight of his chest was soon placed onto her own torso and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. Their heads were next to each other, cheeks separated by her hair stuck to her face with sweat. Without warning he pushed into her again and again again. Every time his cock filled her hole she shrieked in bliss, her fingernails leaving indents in his shiny back. There came a moment when he was going so fast he didn't need to pull out anymore, just roll his hips into her, stabbing into her special spot.

"Uh, fuck, Ter...fuck, fuck, uh." She moaned. "Terry, I want it rough. Please."

A first, Dana thought that he'd hadn't heard her but she soon felt his hand grasp her neck. It was tight, but not tight enough to hurt. She liked played rough...they both did.

"What do you want slut?" Terry gasped through gritted teeth.

"To fuck me. Fuck me hard."

"Not convinced..."

That's when she mustered enough strength as possible to raise her arm and slap him. Her palm connected with his face, leaving a raw mark on his cheek. She did it again, slapping him th as much force as possible. He moved the hand grasping her neck to pull on her black hair, dangling her head like she was Madusa. 

He stopped fucking her for a minute to gain some breath, choosing to grope her breasts white his hands and while she panted. He didn't want to ruin the mood so with his strong arms wrapped around her back, he lifted her upwards as he fell backwards slightly, leaving her in his lap. The two looked at each, breathing into one another. Their bodies glistened with sweat. They both looked down at their chests, Dana's blossomed breasts melded against Terry's firm pectorals. Their nipples brushed against each other.

Dana soon felt Terry enter her again, it was slow as he rebuilt rhythm but they both knew that this was the final stretch. She bounced on his lap, pelvis moving in sink with her chest, leaving her tits in front of her boyfriend's face. His tongue lathered her right nipple, lips locking onto the flesh like a vice while his forearms supported her lower back. They continued to fuck while he pleasured her female virtues and she soon felt the rising heat from her core.

"TER, oh god, TER, I'M SO CLOSE, SHIT." She screamed in short breaths.

"I know, I can feel it too. GOD, I wish I could fuck you like this forever."

"YOU CAN! Oh my god, you can." The breath leaving her body.

Their lips crashed together, Terry's tongue invading her mouth while he picked up the pace.  
Dana's arms wrapped around his broad shoulders, he gave a loud grunt. Before she knew what was happening, Dana felt her cunt leak all the juice from her system, her orgasm hit her like a plane and she convulsed within his arms, shrieking so loudly that her voice cracked and disappeared. The feeling of her walls closing on him left Terry feeling weightless as his own spunk flooded into her.

They stayed within each other's arms while they breathed out their orgasms, panting and kissing and enjoying each other. They fell onto the mattress and drifted into sleep.

\---

It was in the early morning when Dana woke up. Rain patterned the window and she could hear the whistling of the wind outside. During the night they had rolled around and she soon realised that he had gathered her like a lamb. Her face was pressed against his chest, his pec supporting her head. She knew that they would have to wake up soon, before Terry's mother and brother returned from their weekend away with family. Anyway, they had to find a way to hide the scraps of his shirt. As much as she didn't want to wake up, she knew he'd forgive her immediately, so she clamped her lips onto his nipple and began to suck.


End file.
